Wonderwall
by xxmusic rock
Summary: The 'what if' if Summer had broken up with Seth. One shot SS.


The pain was all too much for him that day. The loss of a loved one can have so much impact on the human condition. It tears people apart, wears them down, makes them vulnerable to any situation. To Seth Cohen, what he had lost that day made him want to collapse in a heap and cry.

Just only yesterday, he had everything he wanted. The love of his life, Summer Roberts, friends and family that all loved him dearly. But everything started to fall apart, like sand sifting through his fingers. It was only today when everything seemed to go wrong…

"_I can't do this any more Cohen," she sighed on the other end of the line._

"_Wh-what are you talking about Summer?" Seth asked nervously, hoping she wasn't going to say what she thought she would._

"_I can't do this any more. You continue to hurt me-"_

"_But I don't mean to," he said desperately._

"_I know you don't, but it still hurts Cohen. We keep on running into hurdles and instead of jumping over them, we fall flat on our faces trying," she philosophised. "I don't know how much longer I can take this Cohen,"_

"_Summer, I'm sorry for all the things that I've done to hurt you, but please, don't do this to me," he pleaded._

"_I'm so sorry Cohen," she cracked over the other line. "It's over,"_

Seth, still fingering the phone he had in his hand, was sitting at the foot of his bed on the floor. After Summer had said those fateful words, he immediately pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard her hang up. He placed his head in his hands as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Tears of resentment," he thought. "Resentment for myself," he muttered out loud as he slammed his phone down to the ground, creating a resonating thud that bounced around the room. He looked up from his hands and glanced at his possessions around his room.

"All materialistic," he muttered. He saw his ever-growing collection of CD's, his computer, his iPod sitting on its dock, his record player and his box of Jenga bricks. He then turned around to his bedside table, looking over at Captain Oats. A small smile slowly appeared on his tear stained face as he rose from his position.

He shuffled his feet along the carpet as he made his way to his bedside table, picking up Captain Oats as he dropped down onto his bed. He put the plastic horse to his heart and laid back down on the bed, gently stroking its main.

"It's just you and me now Captain Oats," he muttered quietly. "I know, I messed it up for both of us. Princess Sparkles did have a nice set of hooves," he whispered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in as he started to see pictures dance in his head.

"_Well what if...we were to slow it down a little bit? Maybe um...start from the beginning?" he asked, looking over at Summer._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Seth smiled and placed a finger over Summer's lips. He rose from the bed and walked over to his record player. He turned it on and adjusted the volume just as a song started to play. Wonderwall. He turned around and smiled at Summer, motioning for her to join him. Summer just laughed and shook her head slightly._

"_You are so cheesy, Cohen," she smiled._

"_C'mon I'm sweeping you off your feet," he smiled as he reached out to take her hand. Summer sighed and stood up as she took his hand._

"_Well the sad part is…you kind of are," she replied looking up at him. Seth smiled and snaked his arms around Summer's waist, pulling her body in close to his. Summer smiled and slid her arms in between his arms, moving them up his back. She rested her head against his shoulder as he leaned his head against the side of hers as they swayed to the music._

Seth's eyes quickly shot open as he sat up abruptly. He did a quick scan around the room with his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But unfortunately, he was. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes again, wishing that his vivid memory would come true again. He hugged his plastic horse closer to his chest as he slowly got up from the bed. He shuffled his feet across the carpeted floor as he made his way out of his bedroom.

He quickly jogged down the stairs, stopping at a nearby mirror to see whether you could tell if he had been crying. He wiped his eyes and face roughly as he ducked into the kitchen. He grabbed what he wanted and made a dash to his room when Kirsten stopped him.

"Seth? Is that you?" she chimed.

"Yeah mom," he replied. "It's me, I've got pudding. I'm going back to my homework," he lied.

"Well, don't eat too much, dinner's on the way," she called.

"Will do mom," he replied as he made his way to his room.

He shuffled into his room and locked the door. He let out a deep breath and placed his pudding and spoon down on his bed. He walked over to his record player and started to play around with it. It had been just over a year since both him and Summer had danced to his record player…and he had forgotten how to get it started. He tried numerous ways to start it, but they were all failed attempts. He let out a frustrated grunt as he slammed his fist down on the record, making another resonating thud. He dropped his gaze to the floor as he looked down at his slippers.

"Slippers Seth? How old are you? 10?" he thought. He shuffled over to his bed as he opened up his tub of pudding. He took a large scoop and shoved it down his throat. He felt the cool liquid of the pudding dance along his tastebuds, making him smile for the first time that day. He looked over at his iPod and quickly picked up the white buds. He placed them securely in his ears and plugged them into his iPod, picking it up as he did so. He turned it on, quickly selecting a song. He turned up the volume as he placed his iPod down on his bed. As the music started to play, he picked up his pudding tub and continued to eat. He closed his eyes as the lyrics started to play. He smiled at the familiarisation of the song and the memory he had just had, started to play again in his mind.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna give it back to you  
By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now _

_Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now _

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how _

_I said maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me  
__And after all you're my wonderwall…_


End file.
